Burts Accident
by gleekians
Summary: While Burt was working in the shop, he never heard them sneaking up on him.  My take on how he comes to be in the hospital, with a few twists.
1. Keyboard Mayhem

**Hello Glee Fandom. This is Gleekians. This is my first REAL fanfiction that I am posting. I started this the second I found out that Burt would be in the hospital, which would be, right after the Brittney/Brittany episode. **

* * *

It was just a normal day for Burt. The clock was moving extra slow, the business was slow, and the other workers had all gone home early. Burt was currently in the back, working on an old 97 Ford truck. He never heard the door open, or the bell ringing. He just finished rewiring the spark plugs when he saw the movement in the corner of his eye. He stayed calm, and pretended he didn't notice. He rolled out from under the hood, and went to the old computer in the back. He was pretending to type in information when he was really unhooking the key board from the back.

He heard something snap break directly behind him, and he took a tentative step back, and in one fluid movement, ripped the key board from the computer, whipped around, and flung the key board right into one of the many letter man jackets he saw. He hadn't realized that there were this many. Now, Burt the Bear, was scared. The big one in the back said "Mr. Hummel, this is what you get for keeping that fag alive."

The one on the ground, which now had the key board, swung it at his feet, and Burt toppled over. The rest of the group started to beat him with anything they could get their hands on. Wrenches, hammers, screw drivers. The last thing he remembered seeing was them retreating.

* * *

"Hand clap, swivel, bend, and hook. Guys, really, its not that hard!" Mike insisted from the front of the choir room. They had been practicing this dance for three hours now, and Finn couldn't even get passed the first few steps

"Mike, lets face it, Finn cant do this, he'd look better standing up here slathered in ketchup, wearing a pig suit." Kurt said, which earned him a few giggles from the girls, and sniggers from the guys. (Because, like Puck says, 'Men don't giggle.')

"Fine, I guess we can tune it down a tiny bit." Mike said glumly. He was partly said because he worked all week on this dance, and because he never got to experience a Brittney Spears dream like everyone else seemed to have.

_Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. _

Kurt ripped open his bag, and dug out his cell phone. He had told his dad this morning only to call him if it was a dire emergency. He didn't recognize the number, and the only people who called him where in the room with him. He ignored it, and stuffed it back in his bag. He was walking back when it rang again.

Everyone gave him pointed looks as if to say that he was a huge distraction, when all they where was sitting in a circle. He ran back and dug through his bag once again. This time he answered with a sweet "Hello, Kurt Hummel speaking."

The other end of the line was quiet, but then a bored sounding lady said "Hello, Kurt? Yes, well, this is the West Lima Hospital, and we have someone who goes by the name 'Burt Hummel.' Would you happen to know this man?"

"Oh my gosh, yes! That's my father! What happened?" Kurt said in a really high voice, attracting the attention of New Directions.

"Well, we need you to come down here first, to make sure you are actually his, uh, son. Than we can answer any questions you may have. Have a nice day." And with that, the other end of the line went dead. Kurt was still in shock. Nothing could happen to his dad. Nothing! He had promised he would stay with Kurt, now that his mother had gone.

Kurt tore out of the room, thanking the gods of fashion that he never removed his keys from his pocket that day. He was half way across the parking lot when a hand reached out and grabbed his arm. He abruptly stopped, and the person behind him slammed into him. He turned around to see Puck rubbing his forehead.

"Dude, where are you going?" Puck said, before he realized that Kurt had started running towards his car again, this time he ran ahead, and jumped in the passenger seat.

"Hum-Kurt, where are you going?" Puck asked again.

"The hospital called and said that my dad was there. They wouldn't say why, so now I going to find out." Kurt said as he pulled out of the schools parking lot. He wasn't one to usually speed, but his dad wasn't one to usually just end up in the hospital unexplaned.

* * *

**Should I continue? ^-^ I hope so. Please R&R**


	2. Damned Stop Lights

**Thank you guys for all the Author Alerts, and Favorites, and Reviews! :D **

**Also Disclaimer!: Glee is not mine, sadly. :[ **

**ALSO: I was watching the promo over again, and realized that Kurt finds out at the school. Emma runs down the hallway, to either the auditorium, or the choir room, and tells them. I didn't realize this before, so please don't hate me forever!

* * *

**

As Kurt stopped at yet another stop light, he sighed. "I think we just hit every single one." Even with speeding, they where only about halfway there.

"Calm down, Hummel. We'll get there in no time." Puck said, trying to be helpful. He had never really been in this situation before, so he was just trying to be helpful. The only time he had been in a hospital was when Quinn had Beth, and when his mom had Sarah. Hospitals where for fairies.

Kurt finally pulled into the hospital parking lot, after another agonizing ten minutes of stop lights. He jumped out of the car, leaving his keys, in the ignition, and yelled for Puck to find a better spot.

The woman at the reception office had a body that did not match her voice. Kurt thought she would be a tiny little stick, but it was the exact opposite. She asked him his name, and then asked him if they could test his blood samples to make sure he was Burt's son.

He went into a room off of the main hallway, and rolled up his sleeve when Puck walked in. "They don't think I'm his son." Kurt complained, at Pucks questioning look.

"What, that's bull shit. Shouldn't they have, like, an app for that?"

"Really Noah? Really?" Kurt said, mood lifted. He usually never understood Pucks jokes, because most of the time they were all about sex, but this one he did.

The nurse came in then, and took a few blood samples. They were painful, but Kurt toughed it out, so he could get to his father faster. The nurse told him she'd be back soon, but that always meant that they'd be back whenever they wanted.

After about half an hour of complaining about how the service here was slow, Kurt was finally admitted into Burt's room. The doctor pulled him aside right before, and warned him that it looked worse than it was.

* * *

Burt looked terrible. He was laying in a bed, with the sheets tucked up under is arms. He had a nose pipe, Kurt never learned what it was called. The parts of his face that weren't wrapped up were black, or purple. His arms were both in casts, and the ends of his fingers were stained red from blood.

Kurt started balling his eyes out, and Puck even got a little teary. He slung his arm around Kurt's tiny frame, and directed him to the seats strategically placed at the end of the bed. There they sat for a long, long time.

**Well, that is about all that I had planned. All I really meant to do was how Burt got there. If anyone has any ideas on how to keep it going from here, would they be so kind, and privet message me? Thanks! ^-^ Please R&R!**


	3. Of Wheelchairs, ClipBoards, and Whips

**Thank you so much for alerting and favoriting this story! It really makes my day! Thanks to everyone who PMed me with ideas for the story. :D**

**Also, I really dont like disrespectful reviews. **

Kurt didn't understand. Burt had had three seizures, and the doctors hadn't even came in to help. Kurt had to jump up, and restrain his father until they subsided. When he left, and put Puck in charge, he went to find a doctor, and tell him about what was happening.

He finally saw a doctor walking fast down the hallway, away from him. Kurt jogged to catch up with him, but just as he turned into a supply closet, the doctor locked the door. Kurt tried to open it, but it was no use. Now he was lost in a hospital, at seven thirty at night, on a Friday. He just wanted to crumple into a ball and give up.

Kurt jogged back down the hallway, with a new found determinacy. He was going to help his dad, if it was the last thing he did. He found the reception desk that he saw on his way in, but there was a different person behind the counter. "Excuse me, but my father has had three seizures, and a substantial amount of blood loss, but the doctors refuse to see him."

The receptionist looked up from her book with angry eyes. "Well, that's what the fucker gets for raising a fag. Get lost, homo." And smirked. She closed the window that blocker her from Kurt, and drew the shade.

Kurt slammed his fist against the glass, but there was no effect. He turned, and ran back towards his father. He didn't see one person, not even in the cafe. Now he was scared. He slid to a stop just outside his fathers room. "We're leaving now. Find a wheel-chair." Kurt told Puck.

"Whats wrong?" Puck asked, worried. He was sitting next to Burt, his head in his hands.

"There is no one here. I've seen two other people here, and they apparently work here. The lady called me a fag, and wont help dad." He said quickly, ripping the tube that helps nose breathing from his dads nose. He saw that it wasn't even a real on.

Puck opened the closet, and thankfully, he found a wheel-chair. He rolled it over to the side of the bed, and helped Kurt lift Burt from the bed. This was no easy task. Burt weighed about two hundred and fifty pounds. They almost dropped him. Twice.

Once they had finally managed to get him situated in the wheel-chair, Kurt told Puck to get a weapon. "What?" Puck almost screamed.

"They might not want us to leave. But we definitely have to." Kurt a said, rummaging through a the drawers on the other side of the room. He pulled out a wrench. "What the heck is this doing in a hospital?" He asked, to no one in particular.

Puck detached the wires from the machines, and fitted them on the wheel-chair, as a sort of seat belt for Burt. He took another bunch of wires, and knotted them at the ends, to make a whip of sorts. "I never thought I'd actually get to do this one day."

"Alright. So, as far as I know, we only have two enemies. One doctor, and the lady at the reception desk. Oh! And a different receptionist was there before, so she might still be around. That makes three. The doctor was way on the other side of the hospital. Lets do this." Kurt said, with an evil grin. He was going to let these people have it.

They bust out of the room, weapons at the ready. The hallway was deserted, like before. They jogged down towards the emergency room, Kurt pushing Burt with one hand, the other clutching his wrench. Puck was a few feet ahead, peering into rooms, looking for possible enemies.

Just as they were making their way into the emergency room, a door closed behind them. Kurt stopped immediately, with Puck in front of him. Puck turned around, and bolted towards the sound. Kurt finally turned, and saw the doctor there, standing with clip board clutched loosely at his side.

Puck whipped his wires around, effectively wrapping up the doctors arms. The doctor spun around and got out of the bindings, but not before Puck go in a few punches. He threw his clip board up to protect him, but it did little.

After a few minutes of struggling, the doctor finally fell unconscious. Puck unwrapped his wires from the mans neck, and chuckled. "That was fun." He said, turning around to face Kurt. Puck had a few cuts on his cheeks, and a nasty red mark, that was surly the doctors fist print. He was going to have a bad bruise there. Other than that, he seemed fine.

They carried on, through the deserted emergency room, and into the reception area. The shade was still drawn, but now the exit doors were closed. Kurt ran up, and tried to push, but they wouldn't budge. "I think there is a switch to open them. And that's probably in there." He pointed towards the desk.

"I've got it. You keep watch." Puck said quickly, sneaking around to open the door that lead to the office.

"I could do it." Kurt said.

"No, wouldn't want princess Kurt to get hurt, now would we?" Puck said with a chuckle. He whipped open the door, jumped in, and closed it again. After a few worried minutes, to doors opened, and the shade rolled up. "Ta-da!" Puck said from inside the office. He came back out, this time really beat up.

"Oh, gosh. What happened?" Kurt asked, following the taller boy out of the hospital. Puck had cuts all down his chest and back and down his arms. He looked like an obsessive emo.

"Knife." He said simply, leading the way towards the parking lot. Kurt dug out his keys from his back pocket, and unlocked his car. Puck lifted the still unconscious Burt into the back seat, his adrenaline rush still running. He then folded up the wheel-chair, and threw it into the back of the car. Puck jumped into the passenger seat, just as Kurt started the car.

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review! **

**Also, I'm looking for a beta. For all my stories, or any of them. If you are interested, please PM me! :D**


End file.
